New World
by Minnesota1
Summary: A world of celestial beings is connected to the world of Black Clover by a gate in the woods. Renee gets stumbled upon by Mereleona who accidentally crosses the gate while exploring the strong magic regions of Clover. Renee grows close to her new friend but when she is brought to the kingdom, she discovers the Magic Knights. Perhaps there is more she is supposed to do.
1. Chapter 1

**So I made this account in like 2012. I had so many comments from people that I never saw! Safe to say I feel like I have definitely grown as a writer. I did not think that so many people would still be on this site with how much Tumblr blew up. This Fic is for Black Clover, obviously, and I will have to put my tumblr info somewhere. **

She swung the door open, greeted by a fiery sunset. Angry tears burned her eyes as she stepped out on the front stoop.

"Where do you think you're going?" Spat a voice from within the quaint abode. Without looking back she responded.

"Anywhere you people aren't." Her voice was barely above a whisper, edged with rage and finality.

"She'll come back after night fall, she's too pathetic to be out there all by herself." Her sister's voice echoed through her mind as walked away from the house. As she walked she let out a deep breath. It was quiet on the desolate street of her cookie cutter neighborhood. It took her a couple hours of walking before she made it out of town and into the forest of the mountains. The dark haired teen had managed to find a clearing big enough to hunker down for the night. After making a fire and setting up a basic shelter, which consisted of plenty of pine branches, she leaned back gaze at the sky.

"Come on, Renee, you didn't even think of grabbing any food or water. Granted, didn't expect to come to the woods but..." Her voice trailed off as a comet caught her eye. She spent plenty of time in the woods growing up. Learning basic survival skills from her mother. She was 19 now, more than capable of surviving on her own. _So why, _ she thought, _did I stay in that place as long as I did?_

She noticed dim glow emitting from behind the tops of the trees, casting their silhouette against the speckled sky. That's when she felt it. A sudden change in the energy around her. It was subtle, she almost ignored it. It grew steadily stronger as the moon peaked out over the trees. The fire began blowing to an invisible wind. Renee felt her heart race at the sound of a commotion coming from behind her. Without hesitation, she spun around and sent sparks flying toward the noise, hoping to catch a glance at what ever it was. She saw figure a little taller than herself with long red hair.

"What a weak spell. I hope you weren't trying to attack." A feminine voice taunted. She stepped out from the brush into the light of the fire. Renee had a clear view of the woman now. A smirk was plastered across her face. Her red hair was as wild as her red rimmed blue eyes.

"If I had intended to attack, I am fairly certain that we would not be having this conversation." Renee replied. The taller woman laughed heartily.

"I can respect a strong woman!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You wouldn't happen to be from around here would you?"

Renee was taken aback. This woman came from nowhere, invaded her camp, then acted like this whole situation was normal?

"Not entirely, no. As far as I know, no once comes out to these woods. Too dangerous." Renee shrugged. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was training! About to bag a prize boar when I felt the mana shift. I tried to find the source but here I found you." The woman said. "The name is Mereleona by the way."

"Renee." Came the brunette's short response.

"So, if it's so dangerous here, what brought you?" Mereleona questioned. "Strong magic regions are nothing to sneeze at."

"I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about. These woods are said to hold a gate to another world. Plenty of beings pass through it though most of them can't survive past the tree line."

"Oh, so you were hoping to find this gate then?" Mereleona's curiosity was piqued. Renee slumped down on her bed of pine branches.

" I suppose if I found it, it wouldn't be the worst thing. Could start someplace else, could continue to live in these woods. I'm not too picky." Before Renee knew what was happening, she was yanked up by a fire paw.

"Well, if it doesn't matter either way, you can come with me. It would be good to have another person to train with!" Renee watched as Mereleona carried her to a small river a few yards away from her campsite. The woman dropped her, suddenly, by the bank. "I believe this is the gate you were talking about."

Renee looked at the woman and then the stream in confusion.

"You came from the gate?" Renee asked.

"Well, the truth is, I'm not entirely sure. I walked across this stream at about noon but when I got to the other side, well..." Mereleona gestured around her.

"Forward it is then." Mereleona smirked at the shorter brunette's answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuegoleon was sent to take care of a minor bandit problem by the border of the Spade Kingdom. Once he began tracking the group, he realized the information they received was not correct. There was allegedly a group of 3 to 5 bandits, creating chaos in the neighboring villages. From what he was tracking there was at least ten. A group of powerful mages were hiding on the out skirts of a strong magic region that separated the Clover and Spade kingdoms. He could sense their strong mana the closer he crept. Unfortunately, the sensed him as well, and before he knew it he was locked in battle. Keeping on the defensive. Fuegoleon waited for the opportunity to attack.

Meanwhile, just inside the strong magic region, Renee was following foot prints that were leading her out of the forest.

"Damn, she really did leave me behind." She spoke aloud to herself. She loved her friend dearly, having grown close over the past few months Renee has spent here, but this was crazy. _I am pretty sure that is actually her middle name._ Renee thought, producing a light chuckle. Looking back now, perhaps she shouldn't have been so forthcoming about her insecurity of not being self sufficient enough. Renee realized that her friend didn't necessarily abandon her, but probably viewed this as some sort of extreme training. Mereleona wouldn't let her doing something she didn't think Renee capable of, right? Of course not.

It was about midday now and Renee wasn't sure if the tracks she was following were even Mereleona's at this point. As she neared the edge of the woods Renee heard a commotion, followed by a loud blast. The brunette ducked behind the thicket, trying to get a visual on what was going on. Did she finally find that crazy woman? She could her the lioness now.

"_Sure took your time didn't you? Now we'll have to train even harder to make up for lot time!"_

Her movements came to a halt when a male voice called out.

"Why invade Clover Kingdom territory? What do you have to gain?" As the fighting continued, Renee moved closer. The man got blasted back into the thicket, nearly missing Renee, and successfully scaring the shit out of her. After her jump scare, she contemplated if man was from same kingdom as Mereleona. Before she could think much further she was by his side. She noticed the red lining his dazed eyes that were reminiscent of Mereleona's own ferocious ones. Surely, he had to be from Clover. His purple eyes were unfocused but staring in her direction. Renee put a hand on his shoulder and whispered hurriedly in his ear.

"I'm going to help you, please stay calm." Fuegoleon could not place the voice he was hearing, nor could his mind register who was kneeling beside him. His eyes drifted to the hand that was placed so casually on his shoulder. The strange mark on the inside of her wrist caught his attention. Their hand was quickly removed. He had a difficult time keeping up with the stranger's quick movements. In a split second he was blanketed in flames that were not is own. Instantly, his senses sharpened. The instant he no longer felt any pain, the flames vanished. He looked to thank the stranger but she was already gone.

Renee was surprised how quick the enemy found them. As soon as she cast the spell, two of the men he was fighting found them. _Guess I better put all that training Mereleona had me do to work, _she thought. With a swipe of her arm, a wall of fire divided them from the hostile duo. She heard a couple more approaching from behind and ran to meet them head on. The man yelled to his two other accomplices, no doubt alerting the near by enemy reinforcements. Renee realized she had to make quick work of this guy. She dodge a small but precise barrage of icicles. Quickly covering herself in a cloak of searing flames she closed in on the ice mage. Renee let off an explosive fireball that just pierced through the wall of ice, knocking him unconscious. More footsteps were closing in on the area now. She looked over at where she left the stranger she was helping. Thankfully the spell was finished. It would have been interrupted had she been hit and she wasn't sure if she could take on all these people by herself.

"Look alive, there coming." Renee called. The red head snapped his attention to her. He quick made his way over to the significantly shorter woman. He passed by the ice mage she knocked out with slight surprise.

"I should thank you for helping me." He said reaching her. She gave him a small smile.

"It was no big deal." Renee's eyes snapped to the right. She let off another explosion sending the mage back a few feet. The two of them made quick work of the Spade Mages, much to Fuegoleon's relief. He cast a binding spell on the mages and looked to the brunette.

"Another thank you for helping me complete the mission. Which brigade are you with?" He questioned. Her brown eyes met his in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"I apologize, I thought you were a Magic Knight." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not exactly from around here." Renee chuckled nervously. It was Fuegoleon's turn to look confused.

"Then why help me, if you don't mind me asking?" Renee took a deep breath in.

"Well, my friend is from Clover. She's the one that brought me here. Speaking of, I really need to get going. I was in the middle of looking for her."

"Oh, is she lost? Would you like help?" Fuegoleon offered, causing the young woman to erupt in laughter.

"God, no. She's not lost. She definitely left me behind in that forest on purpose. That's just the way she is." She giggled. "I'll find her on my own. That's what she wants."

Fuegoleon chuckled. Now that does remind him of someone. He wondered how his sister was doing. How long has it been since he has seen her? A month, maybe two at least. There was a good chance it would quite a while before he saw her again.

"By the way, I never got your name." She beamed at him. He smiled softly, meeting her earthy eyes.

"Fuegoleon Vermillion." He introduced.

"Renee Alistair. It was nice to meet you Fuegoleon, I hope our paths cross again." She turned and left, a woman on a mission. He watched as she made her into the strong magic region. She was quite interesting, its not every day a person pops out of there to come to your aid. Her mana as well, he couldn't sense it. That couldn't be right, he saw her magic. Her grimoire, wait did she even have one? Now that he thought about it, he did not recall one being used. _I hope our paths cross again as well. _


End file.
